White Rose Week 2019
by Winter1112
Summary: A crossover with Titanfall 2 for White Rose Week 2019


Weiss Schnee considers herself a patient woman. She had to have the patience of a saint to survive the IMC's officer's training school. She needed even more patience to make it through Titan training and be assigned to a front line unit. Of course, as a Schnee, as well as the younger sister of the legendary Winter Schnee, as well as the twin sister of a traitor, she had a lot of expectations. A lot riding on her choices and decisions.

Her first choice was of course questioned when she accepted a front line assignment. Despite her high scores in OCS as well as Titan training, she failed to truly establish a excellent rapport with an established core. Of course her training officer, an obnoxious bitch named Emerald Sustrai, couldn't help but point out that Winter and even Willow both had no problems bonding with their own Titans to spectacular degrees. She even had the nerve to point out that she never once cracked the top ten in the gauntlet, and that both her sisters still hold the numbers two and three slots by mere seconds behind the frontrunner Kublin Blisk.

Weiss took that as her first challenge.

Her second challenge was being snubbed by General Marder himself for any kind of advanced training or assignments. Apparently, Marder still believes that Jacques Schnee slighted him years ago when they both pursued her mother, Adaliz. As a result, Weiss finds herself in an exile of sorts due to the fact that she neither cleared the top ten like her sisters, or bonded fully with a core.

Weiss enjoys a good challenge, especially a pair of them.

The first challenge was simple enough to overcome. She simply accepted a brand new Core that can grow and learn from her and her habits. And hopefully it won't develop an annoying personality like Winter's Frost or Willow's Fate. That she simply will not tolerate. So

she simply dubbed her Titan Myrtenaster and continued on her way.

The second problem was also easily solved with a firm, no nonsense work ethic and strict training regime. She maintains herself in a peak physical condition at all times that unfortunately does make her as thin as a rail, but wiry and surprisingly strong. She has even managed to finally crack the top ten, as well as taken the fifth overall highest score. Although she is having a hard time besting Locke Edwards, one of Marder's best pilots for his number four spot. But she will break his record one day and finally challenge her sisters and even Blisk himself.

Then the upper echelons will have no choice but to admit that Weiss is the best of the Schnee sisters.

But all of this was before the disaster that was Typhon, before Locke Edwards betrayed Marder and aided Jack Cooper along with another pilot in insuring the destruction of the Ark Device. Marder's folly as it's now called, almost ruined the scientist and General and caused the upper brass to remove him from command. He now languishes within an IMC controlled facility deep within the capital, all but forgotten.

That is until he unveiled the Deucalion.

The massive experimental battle cruiser cost billions to create, and is packed full of experimental weapons as well as tech. It is also packed full of all sorts of Marder's sick and twisted experiments that push the envelope of the humane and inhumane. And in several sobering cases, destroyed it.

This is the situation Weiss and Winter both find themselves when they reported for duty to General Marder personally. Weiss was horrified, Winter was stoic. And both sisters firmly started wishing that same day that they had never striven for the excellence they had both achieved in their careers.

Weiss hasn't seen Winter since that day. Marder himself chose her for some kind of Special Project. One that meant that she was kept separate from the rest of the crew, as well as herself. She keeps repeating to herself constantly that the rumors she herself has heard about the dreaded Guillotine of the Frontier are false. That Winter is just involved in some kind of special training to help counter the growing Militia threat. But Weiss has seen for herself the twisted results of Marder's experiments.

Weiss Schnee has accepted the fact that Winter Schnee is doomed, all for their father's supposed sins against the madman.

And now? Now Weiss finds herself embroiled in the latest front in the war. The Colonial Militia has managed to push all the way to Angel City itself. To her home world, deep within IMC controlled territory. And she has no doubt who led them here: Willow Noir Schnee, her traitorous twin sister. No doubt, Willow sold them the information to prove her worth to them. She's probably even sold herself to one of the inbred colonists like a common farmer's daughter.

But she is nothing like Willow. In fact, the only thing the twins have in common is that they are both Titan pilots. Willow Schnee, in Weiss's opinion at least, is a lazy good for nothing who traded their family honor to fight for a hopeless cause. How dare she?! Typhon is solely Marder's fault, no one else's. So what if he was building some kind of super weapon? It would have finally brought this destructive war to an end, and taught the colonists to respect their betters at last. But Willow, being the obvious defect that she is, what with her brilliant red eyes instead of the Schnee brilliant blue, claimed that she would no longer serve a government that could condone mass murder on such a massive scale.

A part of her, albeit a small part, misses her twin sister very much. Willow understood her better than she understood herself sometimes, and more than once stepped out of Weiss's way so she could continue her climb to be the best. It's why her betrayal hurt so much. It was almost like a knife to her heart. But she has her career to focus on, and that eases her secret pain.

Weiss especially already considers herself an excellent soldier, which has proven to be an excellent thing in the long run as Marder has steadily lost ground since the fighting began just two weeks before. Even James Ironwood, the commanding officer of the IMC's defense forces has already added another glowing letter of commendation for her already impressive record after driving off a large force of Militia troops from one of the city's largest power plants. Weiss now firmly believes that she has what it takes to step up and lead the charge to drive the stupid militia from her home.

And if she plays her cards right, she may even be able to garner a major promotion from all of this. And General Weiss Schnee sounds perfect to her. As long as she keeps coming up with excellent ideas and strategies to deal with these dolts that think they can sully her homeworld.

But in hindsight, challenging her twin and her massive Legion Prime in nothing but a stock Ronin was not one of her better ideas. Especially since Willow wasn't alone, but had backup in the form of a legendary Legion Prime named Mama, and her equally legendary pilot Sarah Bogard. To be honest, Sarah and Mama were too busy demolishing her small squad of supposedly highly trained IMC pilots to really worry about helping Willow. And Willow certainly had very few issues in destroying her Ronin's buster sword with a well placed power shot. But one lesson she always scoffed about from Emerald suddenly struck home in that very moment.

Discretion is the better part of valor. Or as she preferred to put it, running away is a great way to see tomorrow. Using a close quarters blast from her shotgun, she managed to throw enough dust and dirt into the air to haul ass and escape. But of course, it wasn't a clean getaway. Nooooooooooo, she just had to attract the attention of a nearby Crow dropship, who no doubt called in her position and the direction she is fleeing in to the militia's central command.

Which is how she now finds herself on the run from a persistent Northstar Prime that seems to move faster than any self respecting flight capable Titan should. Fortunately, she managed to evade the surprisingly accurate gunfire while repeating her dust and dirt trick several more times, until she finally makes her way into a dense forest at the edge of the combat zone. Moving swiftly, she even managed to find a small cavern in which to hide her Ronin, who's white and blue color scheme does stand out a good bit.

Outwardly, she is calm, cool and collected. This is just a temporary setback. Nothing major, nothing to get upset about. She still has her Ronin's Leadwall shotgun, and she is sure once things die down, she should be able to rejoin the IMC forces at the massive wall that stands between the harbor and lowtown districts and the actual City itself.

Inwardly, she is terrified beyond belief. Willow made quick work of her, despite a perfectly timed and executed Arc Wave that should have bought her more time to sweep around and flank her Legion easily for a better strike. Instead, she had been shocked by the fact that Willow's Fate had tanked the hit, and followed it up with a power shot of its own so quickly she had barely gotten her buster sword up to defend against it. And to make things worse, her Titan's core took shrapnel, which means she is on borrowed time before it fails, and she ends up walking out on her own.

Almost as if on comical que, her stupid Titan shuts down, the core auto ejecting as the chassis itself rejects it. Glaring at the stupid thing gives her no comfort as she does her best inwardly to keep her composure. A Schnee does not panic in the face of adversity. No, a Schnee thrives in adversity, grows stronger from it.

So why does she want to fall to her knees and cry?

Lieutenant Ruby Rose of the SRS's sixth unit whistles as she and her Northstar Prime, aptly named Penny, sweep over the nearby forest where she lost Willow's supposive twin sister or older sister. According to her fellow Titan pilot, they both pilot similar enough looking Ronins to be indistinguishable from each other. And despite her rank as a Gunnery Sergeant, when Gunny Bogard orders you to follow her girlfriend's sister and bring her back in one piece, even Captain Cooper would obey.

No one wants to piss off a Titan pilot who lost her arm at the shoulder to a Ronin's Arc Wave, built herself a brand new one with parts from medical along with a hand from a MRVN, and installed it herself without any sort of painkillers. And then returns to the battlefield the next day and racks up several more unassisted kills without her Titan, who was still being repaired. Even First Sergeant Edwards and Captain Cooper are a bit scared of the Typhon veteran who along with Edwards held the line while Cooper made his run for the Ark device.

Granted, Ruby hears the whispers and rumors surrounding Edwards and Bogard. How they have been fast friends since Typhon, and how Bogard was the one that introduced him to Commander Gates of the 6-4 personally. And she isn't a fool either, she knows that it's all true, considering she currently works under the Gunny, despite outranking her. But Ruby also respects the Gunny greatly. She has a great head for spur of the moment wild ideas, is loyal to a fault to everyone under her command, and is a firm supporter of Jack Cooper. All those things Ruby respects greatly. So fuck it if she outranks her, she's reaching the point where she is willing to follow Sarah Bogard into hell, all because the Gunny claims it'll be fun.

Pilot Ruby, I think I have something. Penny suddenly chimes in. Ruby has to admit, Penny isn't the first name she would have chosen for her Northstar, but they work surprisingly well together ever since she was trained to pilot the giant mechs by her own mother. Heck, she and Penny both have seen plenty of action Post Typhon, most recently when the Deucalion tried to get the jump on them during a recent aid mission to a nearby world once they had dug in here at Angel City.

Ruby more than earned her Ace designation that day, and her mother had watched proudly as Captain Cooper himself had pinned her Ace's insignia to her uniform.

Enough, she has a job to do, and no time to keep doing it. The IMC was relying heavily on one of the two Schnee sisters to lead their push, and the Gunny wanted whichever one this is caught yesterday. Checking her screens, she clears her throat. "Whatcha got Penny?"

I just monitored what I believe to be a Titan's shut down sequence approximately two kilometers northwest of our current position. Penny reports calmly.

"Awesome Penny, that has to be her!" Ruby declares as she retakes manual control and puts the flying Titan into a hover. "Ummmm, anyplace we can land?"

Penny giggles in amusement. Nowhere close enough for me to be of any assistance. She chirps. Unfortunately, we will have to land at the edge of the forest, and you will have to walk.

"How far of a walk are we talking about Penny? I'm pretty sure I'm on the clock here." Ruby asks as she takes stock of her supplies and weapons. She always has her customized Longbow DMR handy, as well as a CAR her older cousin Yang had decked out for her. And it's not like she won't have Penny nearby to try to keep her out of trouble.

Roughly five klicks. I suggest taking a sleeping bag.

"Penny, I hate you sometimes." Ruby grumbles as she sets down as close as possible to the tree line, in the vain hopes of shaving even a single centimeter off.

I love you too, Ruby. Now shoo, you have quite the hike ahead of you. And I suggest walking. I am fairly certain the enemy pilot will be able to tell if you approach via your jump kit.

Thankfully, Ruby's helmet absorbed the facepalm that no doubt, would have left a sizeable bruise on her forehead as she groans. She can't help that she tinkered with her jumpkit to get more speed out of it. As Yang and Willow both like to say, she and Sarah are two birds of a feather when it comes to tinkering. Grabbing her field pack, weapons, and sleeping bag, Ruby trigger the release for the pilot's compartment. "If you don't hear from me by morning, Penny, raise hell. Ok?"

I expect you back in the morning. Rumor has it Marder has released some of his pet cats into the wild. So please be careful.

Ruby nods as she leaps down and gives the Titan a thumbs up. "You know me!" She replies chipperly as she dashes off into the forest too fast to hear Penny's retort.

That's the part that worries me.

Weiss sighs as she stares into the flames of her tiny sterno burner as she heats up the container of coffee she always brings with her. Reporting in is dangerous for her right now, since she has no idea if the militia can listen in, so she has to settle for a specialized beacon that hopefully they are homing in on. Hopefully they are looking for her.

"Ahem. Excuse me, but do you mind putting your hands where I can see them Miss Schnee?" Looking up, her eyes widen in shock as she stares at a militia pilot holding a very odd looking Longbow DRM at her. Damn it, either her getaway wasn't as clean as she thought, or this is the Northstar pilot who was determined to catch her earlier.

"Miss Schnee, I may have orders to bring you in, but I will shoot you if you don't put your hands up, now!" The pilot repeats herself.

Weiss sighs as she slowly raises her hands. "Very well. But at least allow me to get my coffee off the flames." She replies. For a brief moment, she entertains the thought of throwing the now hot coffee at the other pilot, but decides against it. This is the special blend she pays a small fortune for, and to waste it would be a war crime all it's own in her opinion.

"Fiiiiiine. Get your coffee. Throwing it at me won't do you much good anyway." The other woman replies as she motions with the sniper rifle.

Weiss moves slowly, taking the container off the sterno and opening it. Taking a small sip, she smiles as she feels that first wave hit her. "So, did I not get away as easily as I thought?"

The pilot shakes her head. "My Northstar caught your Ronin's shutdown." She replies as she slowly eases herself into a sitting position. "Had to hike it to reach you."

"I see." Weiss murmers. Stupid Titan! A core ejection gave away her damned position! Stupid, doltish Titan! "So, what are your plans pilot? Am I to be executed on national holovid? Made to rot in a cell for the remainder of my days? Or is my sister Willow determined to attempt my redemption?"

The other pilot simply shrugs as she sets her right down. "Beats me. Gunny Bogard told me to fetch, so here I am." She replies as she removes her helmet and shakes out her hair before looking at her with the most beautiful silver eyes Weiss has ever seen. "When the Gunny says jump, you jump."

Weiss's breath catches in her throat as she stares at the other woman. In all of her twenty eight years, she's never seen anyone as lovely as the enemy pilot sitting across from her. Never. Not even Blake Belladonna, Willow's now disgraced wingwoman could compare to her. But her train of thought is derailed a bit by the vision of loveliness clearing her throat.

"Hey, earth to Schnee? I said I would trade you a cookie for a cup of coffee."

Weiss blinks before her eyes narrow. "I do have a first name, Pilot." She growls even as she stares at the cookie in the woman's hand. It is very tempting, especially since she has eaten since her normal light breakfast of a bagel with barely enough blueberry cream cheese to make it have a taste of some kind. "But I accept your offer." She replies as she passes the thermos over and accepts the cookie.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything." The woman tells her as she takes a sip of the coffee and hums in delight. "Mmmmm, tastes just like my Uncle Alex's blend!" She declares before taking another sip.

"Well I don't know who this Uncle Alex person is, but I pay good money to legally purchase my coffee." She explains haughtily to this foolish little girl of a pilot. So why is she smiling?

"Try the cookie. Tastes great." She tells her. "And you still haven't told me which Schnee sister you are."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee you inbred colonial traitor." She grumbles back as she takes a bite of the cookie. And then inhales the little circle of heaven. She almost whimpers as the marvelous little confection is gone until the silver eyed girl offers her another.

"Ruby Rose." She informs her as she smiles at Weiss all but snatching the cookie away. "And actually, I'm a spacer kid. Never even walked on a planet until I joined the Militia."

"Oh." Mentally, Weiss berates herself. Spacers follow a completely different set of rules than colonists. They keep extremely careful records of births, marriages and even deaths to avoid inbreeding and the like. Through her father's various business interests, she's even met a few ship's captains. They are proud people, spacers, and do not brook insults well. Fortunately, this Ruby Rose doesn't seem to have a stick in her butt about such things. So far anyway.

Ruby nods as she stands. "Welp, looks like we have a long walk ahead of us." She announces as she puts her helmet back on, hiding those brilliant silver orbs away. "Let's go Miss Schnee. We don't have any time to waste."

Weiss sighs as she stands, making sure to snuff out the sterno carefully. "Very well. Will I at least be allowed my helmet so I can see where I'm going?"

"Nope." Ruby replies as she pops the p annoyingly. "Don't need you using the comm to call in your position to anyone."

Damn, a smart pilot. "At least a side arm?" She can't help but ask in a hopeful tone. She is well aware that Marder has released dozens of those wild cat creatures from Typhon here, and they are breeding rapidly. They are even becoming a problem in Angel City proper now, and both her parents are furious.

"Fine. One side arm. But I hold it, clear? Last thing I need is to lose you to one of those predator things." The enemy pilot agrees as she keeps her rifle pointed squarely at her.

Weiss nods as she unholsters her B3 Wingman and hands it over grip first. "You and I agree on that much at least. I do not desire to be dinner for one of those beasts."

Of course, Weiss is inwardly grateful that the dolt didn't actually check her sidearm, since the emergency beacon is shaped like a bullet and hidden within, still sending her position to the IMC. Hopefully they are coming for her.

"Hold it." Ruby calls out as her motion detector goes off again. Glancing around, she sighs as she catches sight of a distinctly feline like tail. "We have company."

Weiss glances around, while moving to a nearby tree for cover. "How many?" She asks as she glances around with those brilliant blue eyes that have fascinated her since they met.

"Two as far as I can tell." She replies as she pulls the Wingman from her belt and tosses it to her. "Try not to miss, I don't have ammo for that."

Weiss nods as she pulls the hammer back and holds it at a high ready position. "I am an excellent shot. I can only hope that you are half as competent as I am."

Ruby smirks as she quickly scales a nearby tree without her jump kit. "Speak for yourself, Weiss. I'm a sniper, it's how I qualified to pilot Northstars."

Weiss simply snorts. "Perhaps the colonials do know what they are doing then." She snarks as she brings the Wingman down and begins to scan her surroundings carefully. "Although this would be easier to do had we brought my helmet, dolt."

Ruby sighs as she sets up her Longbow DMR and opens the scope. "Nice try, Weiss. And can you please call me Ruby?" She calls out as she links her helmet to the rifle.

"No, dolt." She replies calmly as she slowly moves back to the tree and puts her back to it. "Because of your overcautious decision, now I am at risk of becoming some damned predator's meal, while you no doubt sit back and laugh as it eats me."

"Are you really being serious right now, Ice Queen?!" Ruby barely has time to move before the shot barely misses her helmet.

"Never call me that again." Weiss tells her coldly as she glares at her. "Never, understood?"

Ruby nods as she suddenly raises her sniper rifle and fires a short burst behind her, dropping the predator before it has a chance to leap at the white haired woman's exposed back. "Yep. Gotcha snowflake."

Weiss's glare turns glacial as she opens fire once more, this time putting three rounds in the second one's head just as it was about to leap down and attack Ruby. "That is still infinitely better than Ice Queen."

Ruby nods as she suddenly ejects her magazine and drops the rifle to the ground, while a voice calls out. "The CAR as well."

Spinning around, Weiss breathes a sigh of relief as she spots the IMC uniformed troopers surrounding them both. Pulling the hammer back on the B3 Wingman, she smirks as she aims it at Ruby. "Drop your helmet, Miss Rose."


End file.
